In Which There is a Wedding
by LyssaLa
Summary: An AU Fairy Tail story of epic proportions. When a wedding is involved with the kids from Fairy Tail, everyone knows it will be a celebration to remember. And a chaotic one at that. Complete fluff involving travel, wedding ordeals, and lots of love.
1. In Which There is a Plane I

**Hello, all! I never post these stories ohmygoodness. I'm nervous lol. This is such a silly little story I wrote for my lovely girls on tumblr. Only problem is they have a hard time finidng my posts because it's crazy on tumblr at times. I am putting this up for them! So they know when it gets updated. For those of you who may have found it only when I posted it here I need to give you a WARNING. This is fluff. Chances are the first 3 or so chapters are travel. Then the events leading up to the wedding are all going to be separate little stories that all connect but in a fragmented way. Not really an overlying plot though. Some of the characters have kids. Ah yes. There is (are) kid(s). If you don't like that kind of stuff I want you know know what my story is. It's just light and fun. It is AU as well. This is a whole mix of stuff that some people don't like. And some people (like me XD) do like. This is just for fun. I write what I like :] **

**The pairings so far are Natsu/Lucy, Jellal/Erza and Gajeel/Levy. Probably more. But that is all for now.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Big surprise I know. _

**_In Which There is a Plane I_**

It was so early in the morning, the sun had not even come up yet. The only thing that was coming through the large windows in the terminal waiting room was the bright lights of airplanes taking off, coming in, or getting ready to leave. Chances are they would all be up in the air before the sun came out. Lucy Heartfilia supposed that was what they got for having to travel across the country in one day. She was excited to travel, of course, but as she looked at all the tired and sleeping faces around the room she had wished the flight was a little later in the day. The terminal wasn't that crowded; mainly it was her friends and a few other scattered families and business travelers. It was 3am after all. The blond sighed in exhaustion. She hadn't actually slept choosing rather to stay up, and she knew she very well wouldn't be sleeping in the uncomfortable plane seats. Coffee would be really nice right now. Of course, that won't be happening for a while.

"Auntie Lucy?" a small voice asked snapping Lucy out of her dreams of hot caffeinated beverages. She looked down to see a small blue haired boy peering up at her with large dark eyes.

Lucy couldn't help but smile. She was actually quite surprised the four year old wasn't passed out somewhere, then again being four and being in an airport for the first time must be exciting. Even at 3am. "What is it, kiddo?"

"Mama and Daddy are boring, can I sit with you?" He gave her a hopeful smile, ever reminding Lucy of his father.

"Of course, Ash," she smiled and patted the empty seat next to her. As the little one climbed up quickly, Lucy glanced over to his parents who were being boring indeed. Jellal and Erza Fernandes were both fast asleep in two chairs not too far away. Jellal's head rest comfortable on his wife's while her head was snuggled into his neck. Asher Fernandes must have been feeling at least a little bit tired for he leaned right into her side, putting his head on her stomach which was now swollen enough to be noticeable by everyone who didn't already know. She ran her fingers through her "nephew's" short hair as his eyes looked at everything in the terminal. Erza and Jellal where the first of her close friends to have a child but she was sure she would have more nieces and nephews as time went on. Her hand unconsciously laid on her stomach.

"Are you excited to ride on the plane?"

Ash nodded enthusiastically. "I saw them going outside! They were huge! Are you excited, Auntie Lucy?"

"Of course, I am!" the twenty-five year old woman ruffled his hair playfully causing the boy to giggle. "I'm excited to spend almost a month with you and everyone all together."

"And at the beach!" Ash exclaimed so loudly that the previously snoring Gray Fullbuster who was on the bench across from them jolted awake, hitting his head on the armrest that was above him.

Lucy clasped a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh even though Ash was practically in hysterics over it.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Gray grumbled as he sat up in his seat. "Is it time to leave yet?"

"Not yet, but we should be boarding soon," Lucy was still trying not to laugh as she consulted the clock.

"Soon!" Ash was clearly not sleepy anymore as he was practically pouncing in his seat.

"Very soon!" Lucy poked the boy in the stomach causing him to erupt into laughter again. "But, there is someone not as excited as you, Ash."

"Who!" the boy looked shocked as if there was no one who wouldn't be excited about being on a plane.

Bending down as far as she could to his level, Lucy pointed over to one of the small stores where a pink haired man stood trying his best to look awake and not miserable. "Your uncle, he isn't feeling very well. Why don't you go try to cheer him up."

Ash put on a serious face that was all his mother, and a little bit scary at that. "I can do that," he nodded before taking off towards the store.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gray yawned leaning forward in his seat.

Lucy watched Natsu Dragneel very carefully. He was clearly dreading this trip but he was determined to go. It didn't help that he was not a morning person to begin with; the man looked like he was about to fall over as he waited in line. Asher didn't make a single noise as he ran but Natsu still heard him a mile away. Before the boy could even hit Natsu's legs, he had picked Ash up off his legs and with one swift movement placed him on his shoulders. Ash was back in hysterics as the pink haired man grinned up at the boy with a face that made Lucy's heart flutter. She probably could have watched the two of them all day but a loud noise made her jump. The blond frantically searched for the phone she didn't mean to leave on loud.

"Lucy!" the voice shouted over the phone before she could even say hi. "Good morning! I was hoping to catch you before you got on board! Wait, you aren't on the plane yet are you?"

"Calm down, Levy, its still 3am here you know."

"Sorry," Levy McGarden sounded apologetic but Lucy could still picture her bouncing around like a child. "I'm just so excited for you to get here! Oh, I won't keep you long but I was wondering if I could talk to Natsu?"

Lucy looked back over to the store where Natsu complete with a small bag and a child on his shoulders was heading back from.

"Sure, hang on one second," her best friend squealed a little as Lucy took her ear away from the phone to hold it up. "For you," she smiled warningly before putting it in Natsu outstretched hand.

"It's Levy isn't it?" he asked sitting down, Ash still eyeing everything from his newly discovered height. Lucy decided not to answer as Natsu put the phone to his ear, he would know soon enough. As if on cue, Levy's voice could be heard by everyone in the vicinity.

"Geez, Levy," he grumbled putting the phone back to hear after the girl had nearly blown off his eardrums. Lucy watched him listen to her without much expression. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's no problem. I'm comin'," he rolled his eyes playfully at Lucy. "Yes, I know you feel horrible for making me fly, you've only told me everyday this week. Levy…Levy, stop talking. It's your wedding, how could I ever miss that? I have a bag full of prescription drugs. I plan to knock myself out long before the plane takes off. I'm hangin' up now. If you apologize one more time I'm gonna to thoroughly embarrass you at your wedding. Okay? Okay. I'll see you tonight," even as Natsu hung up the phone Levy's voice could still be heard. He tossed the phone on the seat. "Have I ever told you your best friend is insane?"

Before Lucy could answer the announcement for their flight went over the speakers. Natsu paled considerably as he let Ash climb down off of him to go to his parents.

"Come on," Lucy pushed herself up to her feet. "Let's get you drugged up," she smiled reassuringly and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Natsu mumbled as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I sure hope so," Gray called over.

"No one asked you, Gray," Lucy held her hand out to Natsu. "It's just for a few hours then we have a layover."

With a groan the man stood up to go, but not before pulling his girlfriend into his arms and resting his already sweaty head on her shoulders. Lucy tried to make him feel better with reassuring rubs to his back but she already knew this would be one long trip.

The people around them began to grab their bags and get into a small line forming to get on the plane. Jellal and Erza had been woken up by their now overly excited son who was currently running circles around his parents, his small backpack flapping along beside him. Gray was still waiting nearby, his own bag over his shoulder.

"Come on, you all, time to get on!" hollered their final traveling partner Cana Alberona, who was currently running into line from who knows where. She had wandered off in search of something to eat when they first arrived but hadn't been seen since.

Lucy pushed Natsu up and gave him a reassuring smile. "It will be okay, don't worry," she hesitantly let go of the man, afraid he would fall over already.

Natsu avoided travel as much as possibly could, even driving in a car for more than five minutes was enough to immobilize him. He had gotten better with his motion sickness while he was driving but could rarely ever be a passenger. Any other forms of transportation were out of the question. He knew very well what was coming by stepping on this plane but he couldn't bear to disappoint his friends either.

"Ready?" Lucy had both of their bags in her hand and had one hand extended to the still not moving Natsu.

Silently, he reached back to grab the phone and plastic bag he had dropped on the seat. He took her hand but not before taking both the carryon bags away from her.

The boarding line was moving along slowly as tickets were checked by airport staff. Murmurs of conversations were heard. Ash was fidgeting in line as his mother held his hand firmly by her side.

"You really aren't looking so great, Natsu," commented Jellal as the trio joined their fellow traveling companions in the ever moving line. He tried to stifle a yawn but it didn't work so well.

"You don't have to remind me," Natsu grumbled adjusting the bags on his shoulder.

"I could always knock you out like I used to," Ezra said simply to her old friend without even batting a lash.

Natsu couldn't help but wince at the times when the only way to get him to travel was Erza's fists. "You know, as much as I treasure that time with you, I'm gonna to try to go by the doctor's orders this time."

Gray tried, he really did try, for his friend's sake not to laugh. "You're face when she would come after you!" the dark haired man blurted out. Well, he _had _tried.

Cana in turn also snorted in laughter at the memories. "Remember how he would attempt to run, but ya always got him anyway!"

Natsu loved his childhood friends and the memories they had together, just not particularly these. His face turned red with a mix of embarrassment and annoyance.

"Look at that, some color back in your face," the red head smiled warmly causing Natsu to be a bit taken back. She leaned over to pick up the still squirming boy. "You ready to go on the airplane?" Ezra grinned at Asher.

"Yes!" he squealed so loud that even Levy would be proud.

Erza adjusted the boy in her arms before walking up to hold her ticket out. Jellal followed close behind his wife.

Natsu watched as Cana and then Gray went through the boarding gate. He was vaguely aware of Lucy tugging on his arm as it was their turn to go through. His mind was beginning to get hazy as they passed through the small walkway. The man could hear Lucy's voice calling his name, and the fact they had suddenly stopped but as he started at the small entrance of the large metal moving object of death he found it hard not to want to throw up already. A cold hand on his already flushed face brought him momentarily to his senses.

There was Lucy, smiling up at him with one hand pressed to his cheek. He leaned his head slightly into her touch before swallowing the bile in the back of his throat. He continued to follow her into the plane past all the other passengers and to their seats.

"Go ahead and sit down," Lucy practically pushed him into his row as he stumbled into the aisle seat. Cana was already seated at the window seat.

"Oh great, I get to sit blocked in by you two?"

"Hush, Cana, no one asked you," Lucy stuck her tongue out playfully. The blond tossed her bag on her seat before heaving Natsu's bag on her shoulder in an attempt to get it in the overhead compartments but her height was proving to be an issue.

"Jesus, Lucy," Natsu attempted to get to his feet to take the bag away from her but two hands came up behind her to slide the bag easily above her head.

"I got it," Gray shut the compartment before sitting down in the seat across the aisle. "You just work on getting thoroughly drugged up. I'm not carrying your nauseous ass to the bathroom the entire time."

Natsu slouched back in his seat, and sent a smile over at Gray. "Thanks, buddy."

Gray waved his hand dismissively before pulling a book out of his bag.

Lucy hit Natsu's legs with her hand signaling him to sit up so she could get in.

"Luce, you take this seat," he started to get up to move over a seat. "You are going to have to get up more than me." Before he could make it over, he was being forced back down.

She ignored him as she slid by with some difficulty but smile victoriously when she sat down in her seat. The doctor had told her she was on the larger side for only four months. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the news. Of course her child would be above the average just to get all the attention even in the womb. Natsu Dragneel was its father, it was hardly surprising. Lucy searched through her bag looking for the mess of prescription drugs while both Cana and Natsu watched her. Different colored medicine filled her hand. She had made sure she knew exactly what he was supposed to be taking. "Here," she passed the pills gently to him along with the water she bought earlier.

It was gone in one swift swing of the hand and gulp of water, Natsu laid his head back against the seat.

"Hopefully that will keep you until we get to the next airport. I'll keep some out in case you wake up halfway through," she wiped some of her hair that was plastered on his face.

"Guess what!" A voice popped up as a small head appeared above the seat in front of them.

"I wonder what it could be!" Cana exclaimed dramatically making Ash laugh while attempting to balance himself.

"I'm right in front of you!" he clapped his hands together like it was the best news ever. His eyes landed on Natsu who was feeling better but still looking sickly. "What wrong with Uncle Natsu?"

"He still isn't feeling that well, Ash," Lucy answered still running her hand through his pink hair.

Natsu had to admit, these drugs were pretty fast working. Everything was already getting blurry and he could barely make out Lucy's voice anymore. He slid deeper in his seat trying to clear his vision but he knew he was losing. He head lolled over into Lucy's open hand. "You always take care of me," he mumbled feeling the battle on consciousness fading away. "You're gonna be a great mom, Luce," he slurred before passing out completely.

Lucy felt a blush creep up on her face at his words. She moved her hand letting his head fall on her shoulder.

Ash was still eyeing them suspiciously. "You sure Uncle Natsu is okay? He don't look so well."

"He is fine now," Erza turned her head around the seat as well. "Wow that really was fast."

"The miracle of drugs, they can even knock out Natsu," the brunette next to Lucy commented with a sly smile.

"Attention, passengers…" a female voice spoke over the speakers.

"Come on, Ash, you can hang out with them later," Jellal flipped his son back in his seat between the two of them causing the boy to erupt into a new fit of laughter.

Lucy laid her head against Natsu's, who's only movement was his steady breathing.

"So," Cana sat back in her own seat. "When do ya think they will start passing out drinks?"

"Something tells me you have a bit to wait," Lucy held back a smile trying to adjust herself in the cramped room.

**So yepp. I can guarantee this story is an uber guilty pleasure story and I regret nothing.**

**~Lyssa**


	2. In Which There is a Plane II

**This section has a lot of Jellal/Erza in it for my lovelies who asked for it! :D Oh the fluff. It is coming in abundance here. Don't judge me.**

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail. Nope._

_In Which There is a Plane II_

And waiting she had to do. Both Lucy and Cana managed to fall asleep before the plane even took off.

Erza was watching her friends over the back of her seat to make sure everything was going smoothly. Everyone was still alive, so far so good. She turned back to her own chair only to see her husband watching her with amused eyes. Asher was sound asleep curled up in his lap.

"What?" she asked trying to adjust herself in her own seat. Airplanes were nowhere near the most comfortable things in the world. She couldn't help but wonder how the others managed to fall asleep so fast.

Jellal opened his mouth to answer her but was cut off by a kind flight attendant asking if anything was needed.

"Can I have three…no four blankets please?" Ezra smiled at the woman who gave her a bit of a confused look but proceeded to take four folded up blankets off her cart and hand them to the red head. Ezra kindly said her thanks as the woman carted down to the next row of still awake people. "Here," the redhead handled a blanket to Jellal as she stood up in her seat.

He didn't even need to ask what she was up to. A warm smile crossed his face while he watched the woman gently drape a blanket over the snoring Gray before moving over to mange getting around both Natsu and Lucy to cover Cana, and then placed one over the couple who were still huddled together. Erza sat back in her seat once more only to be dragged over to her son's vacant seat by Jellal's warm arm.

"You take care of them like such a mom," he chuckled into her hair while she worked to use the last blanket to cover her, Jellal, and the still sleeping four year old.

"Well, someone had to be," her head rested comfortably on his shoulder while his arm held her close, "We didn't have anyone else." Her hand absentmindedly reached out to run her fingers through Asher's hair.

"We all had each other," Jellal gently bumped her with his shoulder playfully.

"And a great help none of you were," she scowled. "Fairy Tail was a disaster a day home thanks to everyone running wild."

"It is a home for abandoned and orphaned children, what else would it be?" he tried to laugh quietly so he didn't wake up half the plane.

"Well, we tried. Master was the only one who could control everyone. I could come pretty close."

"Still can, my dear," he placed a kiss on her forehead before resting his head against hers.

She let out a content sigh before closing her eyes, her hand moving to rest on her husband's chest. "It will be nice to see everyone altogether again."

"It will be a disaster and you know it," he grinned against her head.

"But," she clicked her tongue. "They might attempt to make a disaster, they might even succeed at times but you know none of them would dare make anything difficult for Levy."

Jellal had to laugh again causing him to stile a yawn. "Only because they know Gajeel will kick their asses."

She gently slapped him on the chest. "Watch your mouth, Jellal."

The dark blue haired man gazed down at his son. The four year old was still curled up around him; Asher's chest moved rhythmically in sleep, his thumb half way out of his mouth. Jellal was about to note that he didn't think the child could hear him if he shouted "free cake!" but with a cautionary look at Erza he decided to keep his mouth shut. He learned long ago to pick his battles wisely. "I'm sorry," was what he chose instead, leaning down to kiss the woman on the lips.

Ezra returned his affection, her hand reaching up to run her fingers across the soft skin of his face. She let her head fall back against the seat her hand never leaving his face. Her eyes closed suddenly feeling the heaviness in her body from lack of sleep. Her head rolled back onto Jellal's body her hand falling back to his chest. Within seconds she had also joined the ranks of her sleep ridden comrades.

The loud dinging of the seatbelt light jolted Erza awake. Her eyes snapped open to see the orange light on above her. It took the redhead a moment to reorient herself as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Jellal was still asleep; both his arms securely around her body with his head still on hers. While she wouldn't have minded staying like this for longer, the other passengers were getting ready to land as the flight attendants were coming to do their final rounds. Erza was surprised it was already time to land. It had been a few hours of a flight and she couldn't quite believe she slept through it all.

"Jellal," she nudged his head with hers. "We have to get ready to land."

Instead of waking up, like she assumed he was due to him being typically a light sleeper, the man mumbled something in his sleep and buried his face in her thick hair; his own blue hair tickled her neck. "Come on," Ezra couldn't help but chuckle, giving his body a slight shove. He didn't look like the type but her childhood friend has always been clingy in his sleep.

An announcement was sent over the PA telling the passengers that the procedures for landing were now in effect. The sudden noises made Jellal sit up quickly, practically dragging Erza on his lap. His eyes were wide as he looked down at his wife, half in her seat and half on him.

"You can put me down, you know," she wiggled slightly to emphasize her point.

He grinned through his sleepy haze. "No thanks."

"Seat belts on please," the flight attendant called down their row.

Jellal looked from the woman back down to Erza, whose eyes were full of amusement. "Oh fine," he sighed dramatically and untangled himself from the red haired woman.

"You are ridiculous sometimes," she tried not to laugh as she scooted back over to her own seat.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

It took the parents approximately two seconds from clicking on their seat belts to realize their middle seat was completely empty. Both their head shot up as the beginning stages of initial panic set in.

"He's right here, calm down."

The voice immediately set the two at ease. Erza popped her head over to see Asher sitting comfortable between Lucy and Cana as he colored contently in his book.

"He's been over here with us for a while," Cana ruffled his hair while he continued, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. "Go on, Kid, ya have to get back to your seat."

"I'm not done."

"The plane is going to land soon," Jellal added a bit sing songy from his seat.

That got Asher's attention. Considering he slept through the takeoff he was not about to miss this. "Coming!" he exclaimed holding his book over his head while he squeezed by Lucy and Natsu's body. He scrambled into his seat with a grin while his mom buckled him in. "The planes goin' down! The planes-"

"Hey, Ash," Jellal cleared his throat loudly as the other passengers had taken to staring at them. "The socially acceptable thing to say on a plane would be "landing'."

Asher blinked up at his father for a moment. "Landing!" he cheered.

"Landing!" the blue haired man agreed giving his son a high five.

It wasn't long before the jolt of descension hit the passengers as the plane slowly moved.

Gray had slept for a good chunk of the ride but since he had been awake, he kept having the weirdest feeling. It was the most bizarre thing to not see Natsu move at all. Nor have Natsu running his big mouth. It was just weird.

"Is he going to wake up? Ever?" Gray called, glancing over at Natsu's slumped over body. He could make out Cana staring out the window but he could only see Lucy's clenched hands on the armrest. The dark haired man leaned forward only to see the blond pressed firmly against the seat, her eyes clenched tightly closed. "Lucy? Are you okay?"

Cana snapped her head around to the girl next to her. "Lucy," she gasped drawing the attention of Jellal and Erza in front of them.

"I'm fine, you guys," the girl breathed without moving. "I'm just feeling a little nauseous."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Is motion sickness hereditary?"

"Oh God, I hope not," Lucy responded with a groan. "Imagine two of them."

Gray snorted sitting back in his chair. "You do realize that you are having a child with him? There are going to be two."

Lucy cracked a slight smile. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

It was around this time that, Natsu, who really hadn't moved in hours, started to fidget in his seat. He attempted to open his eyes but his limbs felt so heavy, and no matter how much he blinked and tried to rub his eyes, his vision was still blurry. "Where am I?" he mumbled, his voice almost incomprehensible to his own ears. The pink haired man felt like his entire body had been numbed.

"Well, look who is alive," Gray announced noticing his friend's sluggish movements. "We almost had hope that we could just leave you on the plane."

"Shove off, you bastard," Natsu growled and attempted to move at Gray but he ended up just kind of flailing and slinked back in his seat.

"Oh this is priceless," The dark haired man snickered.

"Gray, stop tormenting Natsu," Erza called from her seat. "It's nice to see you made it, Natsu."

He was still rubbing his eyes trying to see clearly again but even with one glance over to the girl next to him he could tell something was wrong. "Are you okay, Luce?" he asked as he got up close to her face to get a better look.

Lucy huffed and reached up to push his head away. "I'll be fine when we just land already."

Natsu blinked before his mouth twisted into a typical Natsu grin. "_You_ are feeling motion sick?"

And there was the expected glare from Lucy's eyes that normally meant a world of pain for him if she didn't feel like she was going to throw up. Still that grin would not leave his face.

"I am going to kick your ass, Natsu Dragneel," she hissed at him causing him only to laugh.

"I'd like to see you try," he laid his head back against his seat. He was still feeling hazy from the drugs but at least he could see better. He rested a hand on her stomach, his thumb moving in soothing circles.

"I hope your medicine runs out before we land," she grunted looking away from him while Nastu feigned heartache.

"I don't think that will happen," Jellal was trying not to laugh himself. "We are just about there," he pointed to the airport out the window so Asher could see it.

The wheels hit the ground with a smooth bump. The plane coasted along the runway into the docking bay.

"It's about damn time," Cana jumped to her feet, stretching her arms over her head.

"You can say that again," Gray added in agreement.

The passengers all began to stand gathering their things and their bags. All but one.

"Get up, Natsu, I am so tired of being on this plane," Lucy attempted to balance herself in the small aisle.

The pink haired man smiled faintly as he reached up to scratch the back of his head. "I…uh well, still can't feel parts of my legs."

Gray was the first to laugh.

**That is all I have pre-written so far! This is one of those stories I will update for as long as people like it. It's really pretty ****plot-less so I can write it forever XD**

**~Lyssa**


	3. In Which There is a Plane III

**I don't think this is my best chapter but it was needed! There are elements I love and some not so much BUT this is the last travel chapter so the next will all be random one shots in chronological order leading up to the wedding ^^ So I hope you all enjoy! I introduce two characters I have never written before and I hope all is well with it. It is very fluffy. As usual. And remember. These play to my guilty pleasures XD**

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail. The ever brilliant Troll Hiro Mashima does._

_**In Which There is a Plane III**_

Getting off the plane was much easier than it was to get on. The traffic moved through the small aircraft quickly, with help from Gray who was forced to aid his limping friend.

"I'm gonna to find somewhere that will sell me a drink. That was too long a ride for my taste," Cana huffed as she dropped her bags in the newest terminal waiting room.

"You do realize it's still the morning?" Gray had shoved Natsu into one of the chairs after the dark haired man had caught him moving his legs just fine while still leaning on him. "Good luck trying to find an open bar." He flopped down in his own seat to wait for the layover to be finished.

Cana pointed at Gray with a determined look on her face. "I will prove ya wrong," she challenged before darting off.

Asher climbed up in a chair while his parents sat next to him across from Natsu and Lucy. His short legs swung back and forth above the ground. "Next plane!"

"Well, we've got to wait a bit first, okay, buddy?" Erza leaned down to his face and rubbed her nose against his causing the boy to giggle.

This terminal was already more crowded than the one they had left and was becoming more so as time went by. Cana was still missing even as their layover drew closer to being over, which surprised no one. The room had gotten so crowded that no more seats were even open; chatter filled every fragment of the air.

"Okay, Ash, this is called a full house," Gray held up his hand of cards to the four year old who had come over with a deck of cards earlier.

Asher nodded eagerly checking his own cards that he tried to hold in his small hands.

"Gray? Are you teaching my son to play poker?" Jellal raised an eye brow at the pair from his spot next to his wife.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Poker!" Asher giggled behind the cards.

"You beat your uncle, okay, Ash?"

"Want me to show you some tips, kiddo?" Natsu reached over to rub the boy's head.

"Oh please, Natsu," Erza snorted from her magazine without looking up. "You are horrible at poker. You loose every time."

The pink haired man opened his mouth to defend himself but as Jellal and Gray began to laugh voicing their opinions of agreement, Natsu decided to grunt and cross his arms bitterly instead. Gray went back to his lessons as the still sulking man eyes the girl next to him. Lucy had her head in her book completely absorbed. She was slumped back against the seat clearly uncomfortable in the plastic chair. She didn't even bat an eye when Natsu noticed her phone vibrate; the name "Levy" light up signaling a text message.

"Hey, Luce?" he asked as the name jarred something he had been meaning to ask her.

"Hmmm?" was her distant response.

He adjusted his body so he was facing her directly. "When did you tell Levy you were pregnant? I can't remember gettin' an earful from her," he grimaced slightly. "I don't think I would easily forget that."

Lucy flipped a page in her book while Natsu watched her but he made no effort to acknowledge him.

"Lucy," his smile faltered some as his face grew a bit serious but the girl still wasn't looking at him. In fact, Natsu was pretty positive she was ignoring him at this point. He could easily tell when Lucy was just reading to when she was blatantly refusing to answer him. Yet, there in the silence was his answer. "You didn't," he gaped. "You didn't tell her."

Lucy snapped her book shut but still didn't look over. "Every time she called she had wedding plans and I just didn't want to take anything away from her. She's been planning this for almost a year."

"She's gonna be upset, you know. She wouldn't have been mad if you had just told her in the first place," he let out a low sigh.

"She's not going to be mad, Natsu," Jellal cut in from across them while he glanced carefully over at Lucy. "I'm actually sure there will be hearing loss for everyone in the vicinity." That earned an elbow to the ribs from his wife.

Lucy slowly turned her head to Natsu, her wide brown eyes looking misty. "I didn't…I didn't want to make her upset…I…"

Natsu's stomach sank at the sight of her teary eyes. He hadn't intended to make her cry. He lived his life to do everything to make sure she didn't. The pink haired man could not take it when he saw her emotion filled eyes. He hoped to whatever higher being there was she never realized he'd do anything to stop her tears from falling but it was proving difficult these days. "Okay, it's okay," Natsu put his arm around her shoulders. "You know Jellal is right; Levy would never be mad at you. I didn't mean it like that." He nudged her head with his. "Come on, Luce; let's go for a walk before we get crammed into the plane again."

The blond woman nodded as she wiped her eyes weakly. Natsu helped her up to her feet before placing his hands on her shoulders to lead her out of the crowded terminal. "We'll try to find, Cana," he called over to Jellal and Erza who were watching the couple. Even Gray's eyes kept drifting over from his spot behind them as well. Natsu and Lucy had been bickering since the day they met, that was something everyone was used to. Lucy was just as feisty as her pink haired partner and having an extra dose of hormones kicking in to make her more emotional than fiery was taking some getting used to; especially for Natsu.

"Good idea," Erza nodded in agreement, checking the clock. "Just make sure all of you are back in time."

Natsu waved his hand unconcernedly at her as he walked away with Lucy still in front of him. The airport was just as crowded as the terminal waiting area. Thankfully, the next stop would be the last for a while. Natsu gently maneuvered Lucy through the thick crowd of people until they reached the more open area of the food court and various stores. He took his spot next to the blond still keeping a hand on her back.

"I really should have told her," Lucy sighed softly, her arms limply at her sides.

Natsu let his hand rub her back slowly. "Levy loves surprises and kids. It's her favorite mix. Well, maybe if you had brought cupcakes with you too." That got a laugh. "She will be thrilled."

"Not mad?" Lucy's eyes looked over at him meekly.

"Never mad," he quickly pulled her out of the way of a family running through the hall. "Jellal was right. She's going to be so excited we may not be able to hear for a few days."

"Do you think?" the girl giggled still feeling a bit unsure. Even Lucy felt as though she wasn't acting like her normal self but the thought of her best friend being upset after not seeing her for over a half a year was not something Lucy wanted at all.

"Do I think?" he scoffed moving his arm down to her waist to pull her close. "I don't think, I know. This is Levy we are talking about. She may be the very calm and collected intellectual type but remember when Erza found out about Asher? I think I did loose hearing. And you're her best friend," Natsu leaned over to place a kiss on her temple.

They passed the large open court and back into a narrower aisle of shops and such. The traffic was still hectic but there was no sign of the brunette yet.

"If anything," Natsu continued once he was satisfied that Lucy was feeling better. "I'll be the one to get an earful."

Lucy laughed a loud. "I'd like to see that."

"Oh, thanks for the support," he growled playfully, nudging her slightly with his shoulder.

"Oi! What are you two doin' out," a familiar voice cut through the hectic noise.

"Looking for you to see if we had to carry you on the plane," Natsu answered while he watched Cana approach them through the crowds.

Cana scoffed. "Yeah, right. They only sold me a few drinks. Probably due to the fact I tried to jump the bar to show them how to make a flippin' drink correctly," she rolled her eyes without a single concern. "But at least I proved Gray wrong!"

"We should get back," Lucy covered her mouth to hold back her laughter as she moved her attention to one of the many clocks.

"Fine by me," the brunette waded into the crowd a head of them, her friends following behind. "I'm just about ready to lay by the beach for hours upon end," she sighed contently expecting some agreement. When no one answered her, she glanced behind. "What did you do?"

Natsu blinked at her. "What did _I _do? What makes you think I did anything."

Cana's eyes drifted over to Lucy as she walked. "He ran his big mouth again didn't he?"

"Are you surprised?"

Natsu was looking sullen as he grumbled to himself.

"Not at all," Cana snickered before turning her head back around nearing running over some stragglers which she proceeded to yell at. Natsu quickly pulled the girl by the back of her shirt halfway dragging her back to the terminal. "I found a bar!" she hollered when she noticed Gray in line already with Erza, Jellal, and Ash.

The dark haired man snorted. "I should have never doubted your alcoholic powers." He tossed her bags into her open arms attempting to hit her smug grin off her face.

"Before she got kicked out for attempted assault on the bar staff," Natsu added while he took his and Lucy's bags from Jellal.

"It's a miracle we have even made it this far without arrests for assault and or property damage," Erza sighed with a grimace, her mind reeling with all the trouble this small group could cause.

"That's because they know you will kick their asses," Lucy mouthed the last word due to the small ears who were currently preoccupied watching a plane take off outside. "We've all learned the hard way, Mrs. Martial Arts Instructor."

There were murmurs of agreement all around which made even Erza laugh. "And just look how well behaved you all turned out," she commented with a roll of her eyes.

The line began to move again, Natsu was eyeing the entrance to the plane once more.

Jellal put his hand reassuringly in Erza's shoulder. "Well behaved enough to survive this trip so far. I'd say that is an accomplishment in its self."

"Although," Cana added with a wicked grin. "Not enough to not drink all the time." She blew a kiss back at her close friends before heading off.

"Or not enough to not knock up his girlfriend," Gray shouted as the couple walked by earning a kind finger gesture from Natsu who was practically being dragged by Lucy to get back on the plane. Gray followed behind them, feeling very amused indeed.

Erza reached over her shoulder and placed her hand over her husband's. "We have quite the family," she spoke with a slight smile.

"And this is only a fraction of them."

"We aren't going to survive."

"The odds aren't in our favor, love."

"To the beach!" Asher added as they moved next in line.

* * *

><p>Levy McGarden had been at the airport for almost an hour and had not sat still for a single moment. Her legs were bouncing and her hands couldn't stop fidgeting. She would get up and walk around restlessly or she would read the signs multiple times. She even started to memorize the flight times of every plane coming into this terminal. "Did you know that they have planes coming in from-"<p>

"Levy, will you just come and sit down," growled a low voice.

The petite blue hair girl sighed but dragged her feet back to the chairs that were set up in the luggage waiting area. "I'm just trying to make time go by faster," she took her seat next to her companion.

"Well, listing off the capitals of every state is not making any time go by faster."

A smile broke out across Levy's face as she grinned up at the taller man.

Gajeel Redfox raised an eyebrow at his fiancée. "What?"

"You," she gave him a poke in his side, "Are anxious to see them too."

The dark haired man scoffed looking away again. "Oh please, it's been nice not to be around their stupidity all the time."

Levy, of course, was not buying it. She had already brought her knees up to the plastic seat so she was at his level. "You are forgetting that I know you far better than that," she reached her hand over to draw his face back to hers.

He could feel her warm breath on his face and found his mind getting a bit hazy. "Fine," he muttered. "I suppose it won't be that bad to see them."

The blue haired girl chuckled softly. "That's better," she pressed her lips against his. She could feel him grin against her as a callused hand found its way to the back of her head.

"Oh for Christ's sake," a voice called out prompting the two to slowly break apart. "I swear it is the mark of a Fairy Tail child to not know how to behave appropriately in public."

"Are you counting yourself out of this?" Gajeel smirked while Levy sat back down.

Mirajane Strauss chose to ignore the last comment and sat down next to Levy. "It looks like a new set of people are coming through," she noted as a wave of people came into the large room.

Levy automatically jumped to her feet scanning the crowd for the ever familiar faces.

Gajeel stood up as well, his height coming in an advantage as his eyes glanced over everyone. "I see some red," he announced with a twitch of a smile.

"Really!" Mira leapt up to her feet as well hoping to catch a glimpse of her friends; it had been months for her as well.

"Yeah, that's them alright. Her man's face is pretty easy to pick out," Gajeel pointed through the crowd for Levy's sake.

"Oh my," Mira sighed with a hand to her heart. "The little one has grown so much."

Levy didn't even wait for them to see her before she took off towards the little family. She knew she was acting semi-insane but these were her friends, her family she had lived with and still saw every day. These past seven months had been hard to be so far away from them all.

"Levy!" Erza cried in surprise when she found the girl's arms around her.

"I'm so happy to see you," the blue haired girl grinned as Erza returned her embrace. "You too, Jellal," she moved to give him a hug as well.

Gajeel and Mira came up shortly after Levy. "It's about time you all showed up. We thought Levy was going to pace a hole in the floor."

Levy chose the mature route and stuck her tongue out at Gajeel. She kneeled down to Asher who was hiding slightly behind his dad's legs. "You remember me, don't you, Ash?"

The boy nodded shyly, hiding his head a little more.

"Are you excited for the beach?"

Asher's face lit up at the words and he nodded, this time much more eagerly.

Mira came up behind Levy after greeting the other two travelers. "How about a _house_ on the beach?"

"Really!" the little boy spoke, his arms wrapping tightly around his father's legs in excitement.

Jellal chuckled and reached down to ruffle Ash's hair. "You just made his day."

"Hey, Shortie, making the kids happy are we?" Gray called over as he and Cana entered the area. They had gotten stuck in the crowds of people attempting to exit the plane at the same time. Levy practically tackled the two as the same time, wrapping one arm around each of their necks. She felt more complete with her family here. While he would never say it, she knew Gajeel felt the same way. The girl could see the hidden smile on his face as he talked with Jellal and Erza. Mira was fawning over the couple and their son in true typical Mirajane fashion. Once Cana and Gray had been properly greeted, rather squeezed by Mira and grunted at by Gajeel, Levy watched the last few people enter into the baggage claim room. Yet there was still no sign of the last two members of the group.

"Where's Natsu and Lucy?" the blue haired girl turned back to everyone in curiosity.

"In a twist of irony," Gray paused to heave a bag off the baggage track. "Lucy was feeling pretty motion sick. Natsu I'm sure is still with her."

Gajeel who was also helping with the bags had to stop for a moment at that. "Lucy? Not Flame Brain, really?"

"Natsu was too drugged up to feel anything," Erza answered, her eyes still keeping a lookout for bags.

"But Lucy?" Levy blinked, clearly thrown off by this information. Everyone was used to Natsu's chronic and severe motion sickness, they had dealt with it all their lives but for anyone to be affected by it was just bizarre.

"It's not serious, don't worry," the redhead smiled reassuringly at Gajeel and Levy. Mira had looked over during the conversation but didn't seem too concerned as she played with Asher who remembered the white haired woman quickly.

"Yeah, should only last a few more months at least," Cana snorted earning a glare from Erza that could chill blood. The woman quickly shut up but wasn't quite sure why she earned that reaction. Gray just shook his head to tell her to drop it.

"Did anyone grab our bags or did you let them fall into the dark abyss of fallen and forgotten luggage?"

Levy jumped as everyone turned around at the sound of the very familiar voice.

Natsu was standing just outside their congregation with Lucy slightly behind him. Before anyone could say a word Levy dived at her best friend. Natsu quickly side stepped as not to get run over. "Lucy!" she cried right before hitting her with a huge hug. Levy would have hugged her longer but she had felt something hit her in her stomach. Still holding on to Lucy's arms, she took a step back, her eyes gazing down at the blonde's swollen stomach.

Lucy's face was deeply apologetic. "I'm so sorry," she sputtered. "I should have-" Before anymore words could come out of her mouth, Levy's arms were around Lucy's neck.

"You should have told me sooner, you silly girl," Levy sniffled against her shoulder. "Now what am I supposed to do with the boxes of your favorite coffee I bought you."

Lucy had to laugh as she returned her best friend's tight hug. The next response was expected as Levy couldn't hold in a squeal of joy.

Natsu was watching the scene next to him, resisting pulling the "I told you so" card. Something told him that would not go over well for him in the long run. He was jolted from his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain hit him in his arm all of a sudden. "God, what the hell, Gajeel? Nice to see you too," the pink haired man grumbled, rubbing his bicep that had just gotten hit.

"Nice going, moron," Gajeel nodded towards Lucy and arched an eyebrow. "You do realize there is this technique called pulling o-"

"Okay!" Erza cleared her throat loudly. "If I had a list of topics I never wanted to hear about, this would be on the top."

"I got your bags, Natsu, we are all set to go," Jellal cut in trying hard to hold back laughter as Gajeel smugly grinned at the now glaring Natsu.

"Beach!" Asher cried, his back pack flopping behind him while he ran to his parents. With one scoop, Jellal hoisted him up into his arms.

"We have a car," Levy grinned breaking away from Lucy to face everyone again. "It should fit everyone and Natsu can drive, don't worry."

"Just were exactly are we going?" Cana asked, lugging her bags over to everyone else.

Levy nearly smiled at them all. She watched as Asher played with his father's bright hair; Erza was still glaring at Natsu and Gajeel who in turn started to bicker with Gray adding in comments just to further agitate Natsu; Cana had dragged her things over to her and Lucy while Mira warmly smiled over all of them. They were still family members short but them being here made Levy feel like all was right again. Chaotic and potentially disastrous, but right.

"Oh just you wait," Mira spoke with a knowing tone. "Levy's grandparents have been treating us very well."

**I'M SORRY GUYS. I just love that she's pregnant. And I love them teasing Natsu about it XD Expect long running jokes. I don't even care. Anywho. I really hope you like it! This story makes me very nervous to post because I still think I'm the only crazy person who likes these kind of stories. **

**~Lyssa**


	4. In Which There is a Restaurant

**I'm actually pretty fond of this chapter :D So I hope you all like it! Its very random haha. Anywho. It's heavy on the NaLu again. I'm sorry! My OTP tends to rule all. I promise the next chapters I'm cutting the characters down to focus on them more as pairs or individuals. I just needed this chapter as a group. I do have two OCs that come in but don't worry, they are the only ones and won't be in it that often. Goodness, I hope this chapter isn't too cheesy lol It has that posssibility. Something was supposed to happen later on but I realized it should happen sooner than later :]**

**This chapter has a dedication! To my lovely Jess who talks to me about pregnancy and kids in the middle of the sales floor and answers texts I send at midnight about car seats XD You know I love you, girlie!...with a corkcicle ;D**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wouldn't be still living in New England if I did._**

******_In Which There is a Restaruant_**

The guest house was across the street from the actual house that Levy's grandparents lived in. It was away from the road right next to the soft sand of the beach surrounded by swaying palm trees. Cana almost fainted when she saw it. The house was a few steps away from the beach that led to the ocean prompting Asher to drop everything he was carrying to run towards the splashing waves. Erza had to take off after him before the four year old dove into the water. The house looked small from the outside but on the inside it was a completely different story. Right inside the door was the pristine kitchen that led into the open living room. The back wall had glass doors that led out to the large porch. Down the hall next to the kitchen was a bedroom and a few more open rooms. Upstairs was just as large but closed off by various bedrooms. The Fairy Tail kids thought they had died and went to heaven. Levy's grandparents hadn't even known she was alive until their daughter had died. When they found Levy years later across the county and discovered she was getting married they wanted to make up for all the years they weren't in her life. They were paying for the entire wedding, the plane tickets, and lending their own house. Levy had resisted, saying it was far too much from people she barely knew but her grandparents were insistent and won out in the end.

Natsu yawned lazily as he stepped out of the first floor bedroom that they let he and Lucy have so she wouldn't have to go up and down the stairs so much. His eyes slowly adjusted to the lights that were on al around him now that the sun had gone down.

"Hey, look, whose awake," Levy greeted with a smile from her spot on the kitchen bar.

The pink haired man yawned again as he limply waved back to her. He flopped down in a nearby arm chair next to the couch Jellal and Erza were snuggled on; Jellal sitting up with his wife laying in his arms.

"Is Lucy still asleep?" Cana was cross legged on the floor with Gray on his stomach and Asher nearby, all still playing poker.

"Yah, she was exhausted from today," he responded, tossing a leg over the armrest.

"Well, when she wakes up my grandparents want to take us out to dinner," the blue haired girl swung her legs carelessly against the bar. "They are very excited to meet you."

"Only because she's been talking about you all nonstop since her got here," Gajeel snorted from the barstool not far from Levy.

She reached her leg out to kick him but he was conveniently sitting just out of reach. "Mira is with them right now working out plans for everything that still has to get done. All I have to do is let them know when we are ready so they can get dinner all set."

"I win again!" Asher grinned tossing his cards down on the floor.

Both Gray and Cana muttered curses as they had been beaten by the four year old once more.

"He is either unnaturally good or you two are just morons," Natsu choked back a laugh.

"No offense to the kid, but I think they are just morons," the black haired man let out a deep laugh from the bar.

"I think," Gray's annoyed voice cut through the laughter both Levy and Natsu has joined in on. "We should play something different."

"Like what?" Asher tilted his head in curiosity.

"Go fish!" Cana exclaimed with a smile as she piled the deck in front of her. "That is a _wonderful _card game indeed.

Jellal had really tried to keep his mouth shut, but it was too tempting. "More like a game that isn't embarrassing to loose to a four year old to."

Gray and Cana casually decided not to comment back.

"Alright, deal me in," the blue haired man leaned forward slightly, Erza moving with him so she was at a better angle to play as well. Asher gave an excited grin before leaping over to sit on the couch with his parents.

"Anyone else?" Cana was in the process of shuffling the deck elaborately.

"Go Fish is my game, send some cards here," Natsu added from his spot on the chair.

"Even though you still can't win," Levy jumped off the bar to join her friends on the floor. She waved backwards to signal Gajeel to come over with her. The small woman wasn't exactly expecting him to for she knew how stubborn he could be in the presence of their friends. Levy couldn't help but smile when she felt his warm body sit behind her. So an unsurprisingly rowdy game of Go Fish ensued.

Lucy's brown eyes fluttered open at the loud sounds. She tried to curl deeper into the warm blankets but a jolt went through her body at the unfamiliar smell of the bed.

"Natsu! You are such a cheater!"

"I am not! How do you eve cheat at Go Fish, Cana, seriously?"

Lucy heard more loud talking as she led herself out of the dark room. Her mind reminded her she was on vacation as the lights hit her face. The blond reached the end of the hallway where her loud congregation of friends were.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled turning around to slap the man on the arm, pressing her cards against her chest. "I know you keep looking at my cards!"

"It's not my fault you are so short that every time I look down there your cards are," came his amused response.

"He has a point, Levy," Gray snickered, holding his cards close to his face.

"No," Erza tutted, a smile on her face. "Not a valid excuse for cheating, Gajeel."

"See! Ya can cheat at Go Fish, Natsu!"

"No one is in front of me, Cana!" the pink haired man exclaimed gesturing to the open area in front of him.

Lucy couldn't even help herself anymore. She tried to cover her mouth so her laugh would go escaped and she could continue to watch her friends do what they did best, love each other to the point of fighting. No matter how quiet she may have thought she was, the sound caught the ears of the man in front of her. Natsu turned his head around in the chair, with a wide grin. "There you are, Luce." The rest of the group also turned to greet her as an uproar of "Lucy!" went out. The pink haired man motioned for her to come over while he moved back in the large chair so she could have room. She settled down between his legs, her back to his stomach. He reached his arms around so she could see his hand of cards as well.

"Here," Cana held up deck of extra cards. "Let me deal you in, Lucy."

The blond smiled over Natsu's hand. "I don't mind helping him; you do know he needs it."

"Not true!" the pink haired man rebutted, nudging her playfully. "It's just cause-"

"We're a team," the entirety of the room cut him off.

Natsu frowned making Lucy chock back a laugh.

"How many times have we heard that cheesy line?" Gray rolled his eyes looking up from the floor.

"It's the truth though," Natsu grumbled through slightly gritted teeth, feeling irritated at his friends' teasing. "Luce and I have always been compatible."

"Obviously," Erza snorted. It was out of her mouth before she could even stop it. The room once more erupted into hysterics at the red haired woman's unexpected comment. Her hands were over her mouth in an instant; cards long forgotten on the ground. "Oh, Natsu, I'm so sorry," she apologized, her eyes wide. Erza was one to tease the man just as much as everyone else but she felt like everyone took it a step too far with him sometimes; especially when it came to him and Lucy.

Instead of being mad, like they all expected, Natsu merely cracked a smile. "Touché, Erza," he leaned forward to toss his cards on the table. "I fold."

"You don't fold in Go Fish, Uncle Natsu," Asher piped up knowingly from between his parents.

"Of course not, buddy," he agreed with a grin before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's stomach.

"You two, go get ready then while we finish this game," Levy waved the duo off. "Everyone else is all set to go, so do what you have to. Go on!"

With a regretful sigh of having to move, Natsu helped Lucy out of the low chair by pushing her up first. The brown eyes girl looked slightly confused as she was ushered out of the room.

"Alright! This is the determining round," Cana announced brightly. "Both Asher and Gajeel are down to one card each."

Gray was already sulking again for being beaten yet again. He watched Asher's face scrunched up in concentration. The dark haired man had to hand it to the kid, he had unbelievable luck.

"Gajeel," the boy started, holding his one card tight in his hands. "It's your turn."

"Okay, kiddo, you got an eight of hearts?" the black haired man held his card high out of Levy's height who was trying to get a look.

Asher's face lit up. "Go fish!"

Cana tossed Gajeel a card. "Not looking well for you," she snickered.

"Do you have four spades?" the four year old sputtered in excitement.

The man chuckled and tossed the card on the coffee table. "You got me."

Asher jumped off the couch to victory dance in joy.

"That's my boy," Erza leaned forward to tickle the already laughing boy.

"Go get ready everyone!" Levy clapped her hands together to gain attention over the noise. "Cana can you call Mira for me? Tell her we are all set for them to leave."

Gajeel tossed his other card on the table as he went to stand up. Levy wouldn't have even noticed the action nor have taken a second look but his card landed on the previously tossed four of spades and it was not an eight of hearts. A warm smile filled the petite girl's face. She jumped up to her feet and went after the man who was back standing in the kitchen. With a skip in her step she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. "I don't know how you managed it, but you let him win didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, shorty," he grunted but not without a twitch of a smile.

By the time purses, keys, entertainment for Asher (and _not _cards per request of Gray and Cana) had been gathered Natsu and Lucy were changed and also ready to go; both with conspicuous wet hair which earned teasing from all around. The pink haired man had to remind them a four year old and a pregnant woman would be in the car or he would have gotten pay back on them all. It didn't help him much; Natsu was the best driver they knew. The restaurant wasn't too far away though it seemed a lot longer in the cramped SUV with seven people and a car seat. It was actually a little illegal considering Cana was sitting on the floor in between the bucket seats and Levy's only security was Gajeel's arms. Natsu, used to driving a triple the size fire truck that made almost as much noise as his friends, was not concerned in the least bit as he drove down the back beach roads and onto the ritzy main roads of the town.

"Mira!" Asher cheered spotting the white haired woman on the nearby sidewalk as he squirmed in the car seat he already loathed.

Natsu flawlessly parked the car in a spot that seemed an impossibility due to the crowded street parking before began the task of getting everyone out of the car.

"It's like watching a clown car at a circus," Mira pondered a loud.

"Like?" Gajeel attempted to help Cana out of the small space she had fit into. It was proving difficult, and Cana was not looking the most pleased with this situation.

"Come on, come on," Mira ushered everyone into the entrance once the car had been vacated. The building was crowded with people but the ever elegant woman led them past the full tables of the elaborate restaurant and out the back door to an illuminated garden where people were scattered around tables, enjoying the warm night. Behind a few bushes was a long table, lit up by the nearby lamps that sat an older woman and man. They both at Levy's cyan hair and looked much younger than expected to have a twenty four year old granddaughter.

"Ah, there you all are! Please, sit down!" the woman exclaimed with a wide smile the instant she saw the approaching group.

"Everyone, these are my grandparents, Cheryl and Norm McGarden," Levy introduced with a smile as she watched everyone take various chairs around the table. "Grandma and Grandpa, this-"

"No, no, Levy," Cheryl waved her hand at the girl. "I bet you anything I can get everyone's names just from the way you talk about them, dear. Right, Norm?"

"You got it," the older man nodded, not moving from his spot leaned back against the chair, arms crossed nonchalantly.

Cheryl eyes the group with her large blue eyes, all were sitting down now slightly unsure of what to do. "Levy, Mira, and Gajeel I know already obviously but the rest of you," she pondered aloud in concentration. "You," she pointed when she spotted the blond two seats away. "Are Lucy. Don't worry," Cheryl added quickly when she noticed a blush lightly tint the cheeks of the girl. "I would have recognized you without the baby from the way Levy talks about you."

"And you are the only blond here," Norm spoke up from his chair.

"Hush now," Cheryl playfully hit her husband. "Have some fun. Okay!" she clapped her hands together reminding everyone very much of her granddaughter. The blue haired woman looked over at the pink haired man next to her, his arm slung over the back of Lucy's chair. "Always a few steps away, you are Natsu of course."

Norm leaned forward to look around his wife; his dark eyes looked over from Natsu to Lucy then back to Natsu again before giving the young man an approving smile and nod.

Natsu choked on his own breathing taken off guard by the quiet older man. Even Gray had to slap a hand over his face as to not laugh.

"Norm, don't tease him," Cheryl tutted at her husband once more. "Levy said Natsu is incredibly hot headed so no baiting you hear me?"

"Grandma," Levy muttered, her face turning a bit red from her stop at the head of the table. "You don't have to tell them _everything_ I said."

"It's not like it isn't common knowledge, Lev," Gajeel grinned over at the man who was still coughing a bit.

"No promises," Norm winked and leaned back against his chair, watching the scene in front of him once more.

Cheryl rolled her eyes but proceeded down the line of her guests. "Cana!" she exclaimed upon seeing the brunette next to Lucy. "You look just how I imagined you would."

"And we already ordered a round of drinks for you," Norm called over the table once more.

Cana's brown eyes widened. "Levy? Is it too early for me to tell your grandparents I love 'em?"

Cheryl laughed with a wide grin. "Not at all," she mouthed to the girl before her eyes traveled to the woman at the end of the other side of the table. "Ah, Erza! Levy has talked so much about you and your little one, who really does look like his father doesn't he," she motioned her head to the man on the other side of the redhead while Asher shyly pressed himself against his mother's body knowing the attention was on him. "Let's see, Levy said not to listen to a word your smooth talking husband, Jellal has to say and to under no circumstances make you angry. Am I correct?"

"More than correct," Natsu and Gray grumbled at the same time, both having been at the other end of Erza's anger.

Erza couldn't help but blush some. "No, I'm not that bad just…" she trailed off looking for the appropriate word.

"Just good at what you do, love," Jellal chuckled attempting to help her out.

Norm looked from Jellal to Erza and gave the blue haired man the same nod of approval that Natsu was given. "I should have gone to Fairy Tail. They seem to know how to make them there."

"Grandpa," Levy moaned in embarrassment, her face now flushed.

"Oh, Levy, we may be new to the whole grandparents thing but I do know that embarrassing our only granddaughter in front of her friends is in the job description."

Cheryl merely ignored her husband's antics, but not without her own mischievous smile. "It is so nice to have a little on in the house again. We went a little overboard getting a room all set so he would feel comfortable here. Do you like your room, Asher?"

The boy nodded early with a shy smile as he continued to hold only his mom.

Erza had to nudge him. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Thank you!" he blurted out.

"Oh you are very welcome, dear." The woman turned to the last person yet to be greeted. "That makes you Gray," she motioned to the boy across the table. "Levy says that you are a sarcastic…" she cleared her throat. "Young man who currently very much loves to led you bachelor life."

"Levy got it right," the dark haired man agreed with a nod.

"Except for the young man part," Natsu muttered, glaring over at Gray. "More like a bas-" Natsu would have gladly finished if a sharp elbow to the ribs from Lucy hadn't cut him off in a yelp of pain.

"Now, Cheryl," Norm piped up, a look of mock confusion on his face. "I swore Levy said he had a girlfriend."

Cheryl placed a finger on her chin in thought. "Oh yes, what was her name."

Levy's face darted up. "Oh no, don't you dare," she whispered to them harshly.

Gray arched an eyebrow at the scene. "I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't for a while."

"No no, I know Levy said something," Norm shook his head, a small smile creeping on his lips.

"Ah!" Cheryl exclaimed, looking devious herself. "She had something to do with water, didn't she?"

Any composure the table might have had was gone; everyone had to laugh. Gray didn't help himself when he practically spit out all the water he had been drinking as any color in his face vanished.

"Was I mistaken?" Norm chuckled.

"More like he wishes," Mira joined in after being silent enough to get everyone introduced. There was no way she could keep her mouth shut anymore though.

"Oh come on," Gray slid his glass of water back on the table moodily. "_She's_ the one that's been in love with me since we were kids."

"And Gray's been pretending he hasn't been in love with her just as long," Cana snorted from the end of the table.

"You traitor," Gray snarled. "You are supposed to be on my side."

Cana shrugged at her longtime friend with a grin. "I can't help but speak the truth, bud."

The young man grunted and crossed his arms, an expression on his face that reminded everyone of the typically sulking pink haired man across from him. Natsu was currently incredibly gleeful for he was not the one being tormented. He snickered aloud causing Gray's dark eyes to shoot at him.

"Got something to say, Dragneel?"

"Oh, I have _a lot_ of things I would like to say."

"I also heard," Cheryl cut in over to the two boys before Erza did, and she most definitely looked like she was about to. "Never to leave you two alone together. I can see why. We all like to have a good time," she placed her hand over her husband's. "And we are so glad that you all are here to celebrate with us. We thank you for letting us be a part of Levy's family."

The table went silent, all anger and playfulness gone. It was a small moment to remember why they were here in the first place. As much as none of them would never like to admit it, they were all a bunch of saps for each other. Nothing would every change that.

"The waiters should be around soon, please, order whatever you would like. It's our treat," Norm added.

"This is far too much-" Erza started to say, feeling as though they should contribute somehow.

"Levy must have told you pulling that card is no good with us," Cheryl tutted.

Jellal nodded but even he didn't feel fully right about taking this as well. He knew his friends felt the same way. "More than once, but-"

"What did I tell you about not listening to him," Levy giggled from the front, her embarrassment fading away.

"He's a slippery one," Norm pointed his finger jokily at the working politician.

"I didn't even-" Jellal started again.

"Oh oh!" Cheryl effectively cut him off a wink. "The waiter is coming. Looks like that's your cue to stop your objections, young man."

Jellal put his hands up in defeat. "You two are good, I have to hand it to you," he chuckled.

"Of course we are!" Norm exclaimed as the waiter came right up to the table.

Menus had been left untouched on the table in all the talking that had gone on. After a few frantic minutes of searching through the menu orders of pastas, ribs, salads, sandwiches, and grilled cheese were ordered and served.

"There is still a lot left to do now that mostly everyone is here," Mira chatted away while munching on her chicken salad. "We have to wait for the rest of the party to get here but we need to do first dress and tux fittings right away. We also need to get a new dress picked out for Lucy and…"

Mira continued to ramble on but slowly most were focused on their food to hear about things they knew Mira would tell them 50 times before the night was through. Asher was attempting to steal some of his father's French fries as he had eaten all of his own. Except once the boy had gotten moved to his own seat, he was a little small for it and couldn't reach the plate Jellal kept teasingly out of reach. Erza was attempting to get her son to eat his sandwich let alone just the fries. Cana was, unsurprisingly, waving down the waiter for another drink while Natsu and Gajeel were having a contest as to who could eat their ribs the fastest. Gray was waiting patiently for the first one to choke; he knew it was coming. Levy was the only still actually listening to Mira though even her interest was waving as she kept glancing around at the others. Cheryl and Norm looked happier than Levy had seen them as they watched the people that surrounded them. The only one who wasn't enjoying herself was Lucy. She was picking at the delicious plate of food in front of her cursing her ever so convenient burst of nausea. She wished it would just go away already so she could eat without wanting to throw it up a few seconds later. Hoping some water would help, Lucy went to reach for the glass in front of her when a surprised gasp came from her lips making her jump and effectively knocking her glass of water on the table. All eyes were on her in an instant.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked meekly, still feeling a little dazed as she quickly retracted her hand.

"You okay, Lucy?" Gray asked from across the table, clearly seeing her expression while he put his cloth napkin over the spreading water.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm fine, my hand just slipped."

That seemed an okay answer for everyone as they went back to their previous conversations but the blond still felt a pair of eyes on her. "I'm fine, Natsu," she repeated turning her head to the man was watch watching her carefully. "Really," she had meant to be serious but getting a look at his face just made her laugh. She took her napkin and reached up to wipe off all the barbeque sauce that had accumulated during his battle with Gajeel.

"Lucy," he grunted, his cheeks turning a little pink and attempting to get away from her like a child would. She ignored him with a grin while she rubbed it all off his face. He jerked away when she was done, ignoring the silly smile on the blond's face. Natsu had already turned back to his just about finished plate of food, with every intention to finish the contest he had started but another cry from Lucy made it all irrelevant again. His head snapped over to her once more, concern fluttering through his body. Lucy didn't look like she was in pain, her face look more surprised than anything but it was the way she was pressing her hand to her stomach that made him worry.

"Everything okay?" he asked his eyebrows scrunching together.

Lucy merely smiled at him, fully aware that everyone's eyes were back on her. She took his hand closest to her, not even particularly caring there was still some barbeque sauce residue still on his large hand. The blond gently placed his hand under the material of her shirt directly under her hand that was already laid on her stomach. At first, Natsu looked at her strangely, feeling only the warmth emanating from her bare skin. The pink haired man was about to ask her just what exactly it was she wanted when a surprised noise escaped his own lips. His dark eyes widened at Lucy when he felt pressure push against his hand for a moment. Lucy let out a choked laugh when she felt the baby kick again. While Lucy could occasionally feel slight motion this was the first time she had ever felt a strong movement. For Natsu, he was still staring in surprised amazement as felt his baby move around for the very first time. He felt a swell of different emotions fill his body; happiness, pride, love. Natsu suddenly leaned down, keeping his hand pressed to her as he took her lips in his.

"Oh Jesus, Natsu, we all knew you couldn't keep it in your pants, but can you even attempt in public?" Gray's drawling voice made the pink haired man smile against his girlfriend's lips before looking back over at the man across the table.

"Oh leave 'em alone," Cana piped up from next to Lucy, resisting the urge throw something at Gray but knowing how fast that would escalade. "It's exciting to know the little guys moving around in there."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Cheryl asked politely.

"Nah," Natsu answered removing his hand from Lucy's belly once he seemed satisfied the baby had settled down again. "Almost about that time but Luce here doesn't even know if she wants to know," he added with a roll of the eyes causing the blond next to him to playfully hit him.

"Do you?"

"Hell yeah I do," he nodded eagerly in response. "It will make everything a lot easier. And I'm not the biggest fan of yellow."

"Since it clashes with your hair," Gajeel snorted from the top of the table, earning himself a glare.

"And just how many of you are betting on the sex yet?" Norm couldn't resist the question. Hesitantly, everyone's hands went up causing Natsu to let out an unsurprised laugh.

"Which one is winning, Mira?" Lucy asked while she tried to cover her own laughter with her hand.

"Why would you ever think that I would know that!" the white haired girl attempted to defend herself.

"Because you and Master have been doing it since we were kids."

Mira couldn't quite deny that. "A boy is up by quite a few votes."

"I voted for a girl just so we wouldn't have two of you," Gray casually commented leaning back in his chair the front legs coming off the ground.

"Aren't you hilarious," Natsu sneered back, he was never good at ignoring taunting.

"Play nice with Natsu, Gray," Erza's suddenly stern voice filled the air making both the boys feel like kids again. "And put your chair on the ground you are going to fall."

Gray laughed aloud. "Come on, Erza, what am I? Six years old?"

As if to emphasize his wife's point or for everyone's own amusement, Jellal gently pushed on the back of Gray's chair causing him to flail as the chair lost balance and sent him flying backwards. "That was dirty, you bastard," he snarled as he attempted to get back up while most of the table was trying not to laugh. Except for Asher, he was openly in hysterics over his uncle falling.

"Language," Jellal clicked his tongue sounding for too much like Erza while he reached his hand out to help Gray to his feet. The dark haired man eyes Jellal suspiciously. Nevertheless, he reached out to take his hand as the blue haired man helped Gray up. He picked up his chair, and placed it firmly on the ground before sitting back down, not without a hint of red on his cheeks.

"What have we learned today?" Levy giggled as she imitated the words their master had told them so many times growing up.

"Always listen to Erza?" Gray answered, a light smile on his face. No matter how he acted, or what he said, he knew who his family was.

"Correct!" the table agreed, making the redhead flush.

"You guys are really outrageous sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Cana laughed over dramatically for the affect. Of course, the table now erupted in all the ways they weren't outrageous, only making them sound, what else but outrageous. Over the noise that had taken over Gray managed to catch Natsu's amused eyes.

"I really do think it's a girl," he told his friend without having too many people over hear him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

Gray nodded with a rare smile. "So take care of her, you hear me?"

"I hear ya," he chuckled. He did take Gray's words to heart and was grateful for it; he didn't even need the man to say them in the first place. "Gotta keep her away from perverts like you."

"Natsu!"

**Yeah okay maybe cheesy but I don't care. I had fun with it. I debated for a while about the last name of her grandparents. In the end I decided for them to have the same last name. I tried to keep everyone's pasts the same but Levy is one we don't know. So in my head she just had her mom, who gave her her own last name. Yepp. I hope you all were at least amused! XD I promise the next chapters won't be so character cluttered. **

**~Lyssa**


End file.
